Cao Yan Bing
'Abilities' ---- Yamas of Ten Hells Cost: ''- Cooldown: '8 seconds *Passive - Flame Burst (炎爆) - 'Every 2 basic attacks, Cao's next basic attack will slam the ground around the target, dealing 36~240 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. *Passive - Ferocious Assault (猛袭) - ''When Cao's skill hits on an enemy hero, his next basic attack within 5 seconds will instantly force him to dash behind a target before using a front knee attack on them, dealing of target's current Health physical damage. Cao can't perform the front knee attack more than once within 8 seconds. *''Note - ''The interval to trigger the front knee attack can be reduced by Cooldown Reduction effects. ---- Yama Cannon Q Cost: 45 Mana '''Cooldown: '''7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6 / 5.5 / 5 seconds *''Active (Normal Mode) - ''After a short delay, Cao launches a flame blast from his Yama Cannon in a line on the target direction, dealing 75/115/155/195/235/275 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. *''Active (Flight Mode) - ''Cao launches a flame blast in a line on the target direction, dealing 60/92/124/156/188/220 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. The flame blast from this mode also deals 30/46/62/78/94/110 + Bonus AD physical damage as splash damage to all enemies hit by a flame line and all enemies near the flame line. Casting this skill refreshes the period of time Cao stays in mid-air. *''Note - ''This skill has 6 levels. ---- Demon King Descends W / Descend W Cost: 90 Mana '''Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 seconds *''Active 1st Cast (Demon King Descends) - ''Cao enters Flight Mode by jumping into the air and staying afloat for 1.2 seconds, during which he can perform the 2nd cast Descend W once. While staying in mid-air, Cao can't be selected as a target, doesn't collide with projectiles, can't be crowd controlled, and takes 50% less damage. *''Active 2nd Cast (Descend) - ''Cao descends to the target location, reducing the Movement Speed of all nearby enemies within landing location by 30% for 2 seconds. Upon reaching the ground, Cao gains a shield effect that can withstand 60/95/130/165/200/235 + of Cao's bonus Health + x targets hit by the landing)% of Cao's bonus Health damage for 2.5 seconds. *''Note - ''This skill has 6 levels. ---- Faceless Flame Emperor E Cost: 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''14.5 / 14 / 13.5 / 13 / 12.5 / 12 seconds *''Active (Normal Mode) - ''Cao uses his Yama Cannon to launch a great red flame into the ground, after a delay of 0.75 seconds, the red flame continuously erupts from the ground for 1.5 seconds. The first eruption deals 60/90/120/150/180/210 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit before continuing the eruption every 0.3 seconds with each eruption deals 10/15/20/25/30/35 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. *''Active (Flight Mode) - ''Cao descends to the target location before unleashing the Normal Mode of Faceless Flame Emperor E and Descend W. *''Note - ''This skill has 6 levels. ---- Body of Martial God R Cost: 120 Mana '''Cooldown: '''120 / 110 / 100 / 90 / 80 seconds *''Active - ''Cao summons the guardian spirits Xu Chu (许褚) and Dian Wei (典韦) to aid him in a fight for 25 seconds. Both guardian spirits receive 200% damage from buildings and deal 50% less damage against buildings. After Xu Chu is being summoned and every next 7 seconds, the next basic attack of Xu Chu will be replaced with a special attack that deals 112.5/135/157.5/187.5/232.5 + of Cao's maximum Health physical damage and slightly knocks the target and all nearby enemies within a small area up. After Dian Wei is being summoned for 2.5 seconds and every next 7 seconds, the next basic attack of Dian Wei will be replaced with a special attack that deals 73/84/100/120/141 + Bonus AD physical damage and 32/36/42/52/61 + Bonus AD true damage and knocks the target and all enemies within a straight line up. **'Xu Chu's stats' Health: 800/1175/1550/1925/2300 + of Cao's maximum Health Attack Damage: 75/90/105/125/155 + of Cao's maximum Health Attack Speed: 0.6 seconds/attack (+20%/25%/30%/35%/40% Increased Attack Speed) Attack Range: 325 Armor: 25/40/60/90/135 Magic Resist: 30/35/45/65/100 Movement Speed: 345 **'Dian Wei's stats' Health: 1450/1800/2150 + of Cao's maximum Health Attack Damage: 95/115/135 + of Cao's Bonus AD (100% of Attack Damage is divided into 70% physical damage and 30% true damage) Attack Speed: 0.7 seconds/attack (+30%/45%/60% Increased Attack Speed) Attack Range: 325 Armor: 60/80/105 Magic Resist: 45/55/70 Movement Speed: 355 *''Note - ''This skill is automatically given for free at level 6. *''Note - ''This skill is automatically upgraded at level 9/12/15/18 respectively. *''Note - ''At skill level 1 and 2, Cao will be able to summon only Xu Chu. At skill level 3/4/5, Cao will be able to summon both Xu Chu and Dian Wei. *''Note - ''While the guardian spirits remain on the battlefield, the 2nd cast of this skill will be available and can be used multiple times for controlling the movement of the guardian spirits. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes